Snow Angels
by Starlit Purple
Summary: Karone and Ashley enjoy a snowy winter day together. Karone/Ashley fluff. Slash.


Obligatory Disclaimer/Author Note: I own nothing. This was written for purplestripe66, who was my snowflake for the funhappyprfic challenge on Livejournal. Enjoy!

Snow Angels  
by Starlit Purple

It was an oddly cold, wintry day in Angel Grove. It actually snowed! It wasn't much, only barely coated the ground, and it was already melting with the day's warm sun, but Ashley still reveled in it's beauty while she could. Hand in hand, bundled up in warm clothes, she and her companion made their way down the snow-dusted sidewalk.

She squeezed her companion's hand, and slowed her steps so that they could look at each other better while continuing down the walk. "Thank you for taking this walk with me."

Her partner squeezed her hand in return. "Of course! Any excuse to spend time with you."

Her touched smile was met with one full of loving adoration. "D'you know, this is the first time I've seen snow since my family went to Lake Tahoe several years ago? It's _beautiful_."

Her lover nodded, giving her another sweet smile. "I'm glad it makes you happy, Ashley."

Ashley's smile was equally bright. "Karone, it's _you_ that makes me happy, silly." But she hugged the other girl anyway, enjoying the warmth and closeness for a moment.

Karone met her embrace equally, then slowly pulled away and reached for her hand, leading them both to a bench she spotted along the walkway. They sat side by side, Ashley still looking around in amazement and Karone grinning at her excitement.

"You're cute," she said when Ashley looked back at her.

Her smile faded a little. "I just wish it wouldn't melt. At least for a day or two anyway." She glanced around again. "I'm surprised we even got any really, it was supposed to be too warm for snow."

Karone smiled and gently placed a hand on Ashley's chin to bring her bright brown eyes to her own. "You remember how you said you wished you could have a white Christmas this year?"

Ashley nodded, and her eyes nearly sparkled with happiness as she realized what Karone meant. "You mean, you? You did this?"

"Merry Christmas Ashley," Karone said through a smile.

Ashley launched herself into Karone's arms so fast that Karone barely had time to brace herself to keep from falling off the bench. It wouldn't have mattered though, they somehow ended up on the ground anyway. There was good cushioning though, the white powder had drifted across the sidewalk, making for a deeper snow here. Giggling, they pulled away from eachother and Karone watched as Ashley flopped on her back and started waving her arms and legs outward. Belatedly she noticed Ashley's eyes were closed.

"What are you doing?" Karone asked, still laying where Ashley'd left her, looking like she'd been lying there comfortably on her side all along.

Still moving her arms and feet Ashley giggled, still not opening her eyes. "I'm making a snow angel. Have you never made one before?"

"No." Karone was wrapping a piece of hair around her finger now, looking at the sky. "Is that all you do?"

"Yeah, you just move your arms and legs like this, and when you get up, it looks like an angel. Try it, it's fun. Just copy me." Her eyes were still closed.

Karone grinned at the sweet serene look on her face, then rolled on her back and mimicked her girlfriend's movements. "This _is_ fun," she giggled.

"Told you," Ashley said, finally opening her eyes to look at Karone. "Hey," she said, looking upward instead. "It's snowing." She propped herself on her elbows and looked knowingly in Karone's direction. "I love you."

Karone stopped moving and beamed in her direction. "Love you too Ash." She carefully sat up, and then stood to admire her angel. She cocked her head to the side for a moment and then shrugged, stepping forward to help Ashley up.

Turning to look at her own creation, Ashley smirked and barely held back a laugh. "Oops."

"What?" Karone asked, looking too. Where her angel had been smooth, Ashley's had imprints from her elbows in the center of it.

"I gave her boobs," she giggled.

Karone laughed and kissed her nose. "Well, she's definitely you." She glanced down the sidewalk and reached for Ashley's hand. "You think the others are here yet?"

"If they are, I bet Zhane's already started a snowball fight..." She paused and they both looked at eachother for a moment.

"Only one way to find out," Karone said grinning. Ashley grasped Karone's hand and they both skipped off down the sidewalk in the snow.


End file.
